everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose de Beaute
Rose de Beauté, my version of the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. Character Personality Rose is a generally nice person, well-liked by her peers at Ever After High. She's a bubbly bundle of energy and optimism, which often rubs off on others in a positive way. She does have some flaws, though; she can be kind of in-your-face with her optimism, and has next to no filter. She tries to apologize immediately when she realizes she's said something wrong, but sometimes she doesn't even realize she's said a hurtful or tactless phrase. She's also not the greatest at being subtle. Despite these things, however, she is a great and loyal friend to any and all people, be they fairy, creature or human. Appearance Basically kinda like this woman, only with violet eyes and longer black hair. Fairy tale – Beauty and the Beast How the Story Goes Rose's story is the Beaumont version of Beauty and the Beast, best described here: Wikipedia page on Beauty and the Beast Rose's Version Rose is only the most recent in a long line of Beauties, both male and female. Her parents, the previous Beauty and Beast, have become merchants in the time after the end of their story, and sell various high-dollar items. Rose has 2 cousins, destined to play the parts of the vain sisters, who have already graduated. It is widely believed that Rose's mother was the Beauty and her father was the Beast; in actuality (and only Rose and her parents know this), Rose's mother was a vain and conceited Beast while Rose's father was a sweet, dorky and nerdy Beauty. Relationships Family Rose has a good relationship with her parents, though it can be a bit distant while they are traveling abroad. She hasn't seen her 2 cousins in years, as they moved to the area around Ever After High much sooner than Rose did. Andre has become an honorary member of the family due to his close relationship with Rose. Friends Andre Fairchild was Rose's very first Best Friend Forever After. They grew up together, running and playing all throughout the large house Rose lived in. It was only just recently that Rose realized her feelings for Andre ran much deeper than that of a friend. Besides Andre, Rose has become close to her roommate Maria, and Maria's circle of friends. Rose also recently extended an invitation of friendship to Arion Neptune, an introverted boy in her Princessology class; he's still debating on whether to accept it. Pet Owns a white rat named Kumiko (rare beauty in Japanese). Her parents brought him to her from one of their merchanting trips to Japan. Also has a hummingbird named Amarante. Romance Andre Fairchild is Rose's boyfriend, and sometimes the only person she has eyes for. Enemies Rose doesn't really have any "enemies" per se. Others may not agree with her beliefs or be particularly fond of her, but Rose herself can't bring herself to hate anyone unless they really and truly deserve it, something that has yet to happen in her short years of life. Outfits To Be Added Trivia *Has a fairly heavy French accent, to the point that Andre sometimes has to repeat things Rose's said so that others can understand her. Quotes *To Be Added Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales